Manicuring a customer's fingers involves the shaping, trimming, etc. of the fingernails. For long periods of time, a customer holds his or her hands generally on a table top with the fingers extended. The fingers are individually worked on and the manicurist grips and holds each finger somewhat tightly as the fingernails and cuticles are carefully shaped.
The position of the hand while this treatment is occurring is not a natural position and the muscles of the hand become fatigued. So too does that of the manicurist as she or he is holding the finger and has to maintain the desired position while the customer shifts, turns and pulls her hand seeking different hand positions to relieve the fatigued muscles.
The discomfort to the customer is somewhat short lived while that of the manicurist is an all-day long affair.
The only known aid for the manicurist is the use of a small towel that is rolled and placed under the customer's wrists. This support for the customer's hand helps but is far short of removing the problem.